


Life Would be Different

by JupitersSun



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, I promise, Tearjerker, grab the tissues, smut to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupitersSun/pseuds/JupitersSun
Summary: Poppy reflects back while struggling in her new relationship.
Relationships: Poppy/Gyu, Tora/Poppy Wilkes
Comments: 74
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another AU short story of MPL. Just had to write this one out. Sorry for my errors it's not proofread. I do apologize for this one not being our usual pairing of our favorite couple. I give thanks to Lilydusk with giving us such great characters to work with.

Opening the door to the rooftop, she carried her laundry basket with such haste. Placing it by the washing station, she turned on the water faucet to fill the stone sink. Gracefully, she dunk garments one by one as she sprinkled her detergent over it. When each item was soaked, she began scrubbing them against her hands. Her thought had suddenly carried her away while her hands continued on automatically. She had done this plenty of times, she didn't really need to pay attention.

Keeping her hands busy, she tried her best not to break down. It felt like every time, she was on the rood, all she wanted was to cry. Turning her head to the side, her mind replayed the memory of them together. Their first and only kiss. Oh, how she craved to go back to that time and relive it. There was countless times that she wanted to go back and get stuck there. Her heart stung as her eyes filled with tears. Closing her eyes, she let out a long exhausted sigh. After that memorable day, things definitely changed for them. When he bid goodbye, she didn't think it would be hard. He had given her a small token to remember him by and whenever she she missed him, she'd open her box and stare inside.

As time went on, the days got long and the feeling of sadness crept further into her heart. Life had to go on and she forcibly had to push her thoughts away. Feeling like an empty shell, she pretended that her life was happy. Placing a smile on her face, she hid the heartache. No one questioned her and for that she was grateful. It meant that she didn't have to talk about it. Eventually, she met someone new. He was the opposite of the man she longed for. Always greeting her with a warm smile, he was more opened to sharing his feelings and thoughts. A trait that she welcomed and wished that the others before him had.

With him, she felt at ease but he didn't thrill her. She was playing it safe with him because there wasn't anything else she could do. When he entered her life, he didn't push her. He accepted her despite that her heart wasn't there. The feeling of guilt stabbed at her. She knew it was wrong to lead him on but he simply insisted on staying. Not wanting to put up a fight, she stayed with him. To her surprise, he still didn't push anything that she wasn't comfortable with. His kiss didn't turn on any spark and that made her feel like shit. Yet, still he didn't leave her. The days went by and soon it turned to weeks, months and finally a full year. No matter the romantic and sweet gestures he did, they weren't enough. She had finally learned to get over the raven haired god but her heart struggled to open for new love.

When she finished washing her clothes by hand, she squeezed out the remaining water from each garment before hanging them out to dry. The wind picked up by then and when she finished pinning down her clothes on the line, she walked over to her favorite spot. Looking out to the river, she watched as the wind made tiny waves. She heard the rooftop door prop open and remained still. It didn't take long before she felt the presence behind her.

Quickly being reminded of the conversation she had a few minutes downstairs.

“I know you won't love me like you did Tora.” His voice was broken. Instantly, her eyes watered up again. “I can't replace him in your heart.”

She turned to face him and saw the sadness in his eyes. “You knew that going into this relationship.”

He looked down to his feet. Nodding as the wind blew his shaggy hair to one side. He placed his hands inside his pant pockets. “I know and still I fell for you.” His eyes raised and locked with hers. “I didn't care that Tora and Quincey stopped talking to me because I still have you.”

A tear rolled down her cheek.

“I told you in the beginning, that I didn't plan for this to happen. I was only meant to keep and eye out for you.” He closed the distance and put his hands on her hips.

Looking at him, she reached up and caressed his cheek. “I did try to love you.”

“I know that. And, I'm so happy that you gave me a chance to love you back.” He leaned into her touch and smiled.

She saw it and pulled her hand way. “How can you be with someone who probably won't love you as much as you deserve?” She had asked herself so many times in the past and finally was on the other side of the shoe to see what she had done.

He frowned when her touch was gone. “I don't know.” He looked at her still before he reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Maybe you need closure. And maybe after that you can--”

“No.” She stepped away from his hold. Turning away, she looked out of the river again. “He doesn't care about me anymore.”

He knew that was a lie. As much as he knew that she kept Tora's ring and bracelet in her box, he also knew that the only reason Tora stopped talking to him was because he still cared. Stepping over, he reached over and touched the back of her hair.

Closing her eyes, she felt his touch. “You really want this, Gyu?”

“More than anything in the world.” He whispered.

She turned again to face him. She stared into his eyes and said, “To answer your question from before...Yes. Let's get married.” But there was still empty love for him. Her heart tugged at her while she felt her gut turn in her own disgust with herself.

His eyes widened before he closed the gap and pressed his lips against hers. She let him kiss her in the exact spot, she had kissed Tora. Closing her eyes, she imagined Tora's lips instead.

Unaware of the presence by the door. The tall and long haired man, frozen in time, had heard everything. For what seemed like the millionth time, he his heart shattered into pieces. He lowered his head, balling his fists before turning and leaving the rooftop.

_***Flashback*** _

Tora had slammed Gyu against the wall. His eyes filled with anger as he glared at the smaller man. Not caring about damaging the wall or the fact the Gyu's head hit hard against the wall. His hatred grew at that very moment. Always hating that fact that he had to kill for a living, but at that moment, he welcomed the urge to rip the man in front of him to shreds. “This is how you fucking repay me?!”

Gyu grabbed Tora's wrist as he felt the throbbing on the back of his head. “I'm sorry, bro!” He dared to look at the Tiger in the eye. “I love her.”

Quincey stood up from his couch. “Tora, let him go.”

But he ignored his blond friend and continued to hold Gyu against the wall. “I should fucking kill you right now.” His grip got tighter but he released his hold and pushed away. He walked away with his hands on his hips.

Gyu fell to the ground while his eyes filled up with tears. He knew he screwed things up but his heart wanted what it wanted. “Please, I didn't mean to fall in love. It just happened.”

Quincey watched Tora as they both listened to Gyu's confession. Quincey turned to look at him and could see he was being sincere. Frowning, he stood up and went to Tora. He placed his hand on Tora's back. It was then, he saw Tora's heartbroken face. A look that hardly surfaced. Turning his head to look at Gyu, he said. “You better get out of here, Gyu.”

Gyu slowly stood up and looked at his only friends. “I'm really sorry.”

Tora lowered his head as he did his best not to break. “Get the fuck out of here. I don't want to see your face ever again.” His voice was cold and hard. He used it to scare people away and at the very moment, he wanted to Gyu to leave.

Gyu nodded as he quickly went for the door and left Quincey's apartment. When the door closed, Tora moved, grabbing the flower vase on the coffee table and hurling it to the wall. Quincey frowned when he heard Tora yell. He watched as his friend sink to the floor and hid his face in his hands. Crouching down beside him, Quincey rubbed Tora's back. “You wanted it this way, remember?”

“Not now, Quincey.” Tora spoke softly. He wiped his face from his tears as his heart broken. He knew Quincey was right. He was the one that decided to walk away from Poppy. He was the one that put Gyu in her path. But he didn't think they would fall in love. Sure what he had with Poppy was just a few days, but to him it felt like a lifetime. He never wanted anyone as bad as he wanted her. And yet, he pushed her away all because he was a coward to try.

Quincey stood up and went to start cleaning up the mess. He left Tora to his own as he knew that things would change from then on. Poppy was his editor but for the sake of Tora, he'd leave and find another.

Tora composed himself as he stood back up and looked at Quincey picking up the broken pieces. Turning his head to the door, he felt like hurting someone. Feeling the buzz in his pocket, he felt relief seeing the text from Vincent. There was someone needing a lesson and Tora was going to take our his hurt on the poor fellow. “I gotta go, Quincey.”

Quincey nodded as he looked over to Tora. “Come back when you're done.” Tora was already by the door and slamming it shut. Quincey blew out a breath and wondered if Poppy knew the affect she had on Tora. Turning back to cleaning up, Quincey knew that life would be different now.

_***End of Flashback*** _

**The End.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy shows up at Quincey's doorstep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay you beat me into submission. This one is for GeekGoddess, Bomdiggity and MaireEclaire. I heard you loud and clear ladies. LOL
> 
> Hope you all enjoy. 
> 
> Again, sorry for my errors. I just finished typing this one up. More tomorrow.

He shot out of bed when he heard the doorbell ring. Glancing around, he tried to remember his surroundings. Seeing the sleeping state of his lover in bed, he quickly put on his house slippers. As he slipped out of his master bedroom, he shuffled to the front door. Rubbing the sleep out of his tired eyes, he wondered who it was at his door. He turned to look at the clock on the living room wall and noticed it was mid morning already. Groaning, he reached the front door and unlocked it. Immediately his eyes saw no one in the empty space in front of him. Catching something further down, his blue eyes met big brown eyes.

There before him stood Poppy dressed in a satin A-line, V-neck wedding gown. Her wavy auburn locks pinned on one side of her head by a small sparkly gemstone flower. It was badly matched with a old dark sweater jacket. Tora's jacket. Continuing to look at this white angel in front of him, he could instantly tell something was wrong. The mere shock of seeing her out of all the days, he forgot his own manners. By now, he would have already asked her in but he simply stood in the doorway.

She was the first to speak. “Hi Quincey. Is he here?” Her voice cracked at the end. She was doing her best not to cry. He shook his head and watched as disappointment filled her face. Briefly closing her eyes, she trembling sigh. What felt like eternity, she turned from the door to walk away. The train of her gown slightly dragging until she reach behind her and picked it up.

Frowning, Quincey stepped out of his place to see her walking towards the elevator. “Poppy, wait!” He called out to her. Looking over her shoulder, he saw her eyes water. He swallowed the knot in his throat. “I'll call him.”

Shaking her head, she softly replied, “His phone is off. Unless he blocked me.”

Quincey knew that Tora still kept her number. He'd seen various times in recent days. Trying to think of ways to get her to stay, he nibbled on his bottom lip. “Please, honey. Just talk me. What's wrong?”

She turned to face him. Lowering her head, she put her hands together and played with her borrowed bracelet. “I thought, I'd get luck and find him here.” She choked out a laugh. “I'm such an asshole to even assume he would. He's obviously moved onto better things.”

He shook his head as he noticed what her hand was playing with. It was Tora's clan ring dangling in his clan bracelet that was wrapped around her small wrist. “He mostly _is_ here just not right now.”

Feeling like her eye makeup was going to get ruined, she dabbed at the corners of her eye. She looked up at him and blushed when she took notice of him standing in his boxers and slippers. “Um...”

Quincey didn't care for his appearance at that moment. He needed to figure out why she was seeking his friend. Was she on her way to her wedding? Did she not marry Gyu? He wanted answers. He extended his hand out to her. “Please, stay honey.”

“I have to go. I was really just hoping to get some closure.” She gave him a sad smile.

His eyebrows rose. “So you're not married yet?”

She shook her head. “No. But Gyu's waiting for me at City Hall.” She stared at his hand that was waiting for her and stepped back. “If you change your mind, we're having a small dinner at Chevy's.” She told him as she remembered receiving his declining to attend invitation. She knew that he wouldn't go because of Tora. Part of her, hated that fact that she destroy their friendship with Gyu. She didn't want to blamed but knew there wasn't really anything else to do. She accepted Quincey pulling the plug from their business. She also accepted Quincey ending all communication. She understood all that except if it was his doing or Tora's.

Quincey's eyes darted back and forth as he couldn't think of another way to get her to stay. Oh how he prayed that Tora would just show up right then and there. He felt guilty cutting ties with her. She was an innocent bystander in the matter. He understood that she was only trying to move on because Tora wanted it that way. Yet, he still pushed Poppy away as well in order to lessen the hurt. Glancing down to his feet, he said the only thing that popped into his head. “He loves you and never stopped caring for you.”

She froze as she heard him. By then, she had already pressed for the elevator and soon the door opened. Her breath began to get heavy as she got in. Looking at his face, she sadly admitted, “Neither did I.” She frowned and let a tear fall as the doors slid closed.

Reacting quickly, he bolted after her but the doors wouldn't budge open. He pressed the button repeatedly. When nothing happened, he slammed his fists against the metal frame. He turned and rushed back into his apartment. As he closed the front door, he saw his lover walking from the hallway adjusting their shirt. “Hey, Blondie. Where did you go?”

Quincey ran past his lover and into his bedroom. Grabbing his phone, he dialed Tora's number. When all he got was the typical voicemail, he cursed. “Shit!” He knew Poppy was right. It was off, which meant that Tora was on a job and didn't need distractions.

His lover came back into the room and leaned on the door frame. “What's wrong?”

Quincey frantically tapped on his phone, trying to send Tora's messages. Despite knowing that he won't get them until the phone was back on. “Poppy was just here. I need to tell Tora.”

“So?”

Looking up from his phone, Quincey stared at his lover. “She loves Tora and he loves her back.” He moved to his closet to get dressed. “Why else would she come here on her wedding day wearing his stuff? She said she needed closure but her eyes said different. I can tell she was looking for something.”

“Like what?”

He shook his head as he tried to put it together. “She thinks he moved on. So maybe if he was here with someone, it would get her to move on but...god!” He scratched his head. “That can't be it.”

“You think if Tora was here, she would have gone through with her wedding?”

His eyes widened as he knew then that it would be more urgent to go looking for Tora instead. He managed to put on long sleeve shirt. “I need to go find him.” He looked over his shoulder. “Can you help me?”

“Sure. Do you know where he'd be?”

He sighed and shook his head. Walking back to his bed, he sat down and leaned over. He ran a hand through his bed hair. “No idea. He could be anywhere.”

His lover came over and crouched down in front of him. Flipping the orange hair strand away from their face before saying, “So, then keep trying his phone. He'll have to eventually answer.” Quincey nodded as he sent another text message. After pressing send, he waited another minute before sending another one.

Text message #1: _Hon, turn on your phone. It's important._

Text message #2: _You need to call me back! Please, it's urgent!!_

Text message #3: _For crying out loud!!! Where the fuck are you?!!_

***

Within thirty minutes, she stepped out of the cab. She walked to the front of the City Hall building. Feeling the cool air hitting her warm face, sent shivers down her back. The weather called for snow but the day was still looking like fall. She had asked Erdene and her Granny to go ahead when she planned her slight detour. Knowing that her few guests were already inside, she paused by the door. On the car ride from Quincey's, she thought about his last words. Although it made her heart flutter, she couldn't help bit also feel hurt. After all this time, Tora loved her but did nothing.

After convincing Gyu, she managed to learn what Tora did for a living and swore on her Granny's life that wouldn't tell a soul. Sadly, she never got the chance to talk to Tora about it. He had already cut ties with Gyu and Quincey was dodging her phone calls at that point. So she kept onto the small belongings as tokens.

Looking up to the sky, she noticed the skyscrapers surrounding the building. Looking for a sign, she heard the light traffic noise coming from all around. Standing there another minutes, she gathered her courage. When she was ready, she took off Tora's jacket. Holding it in one hand, she reached for the door with the other before walking inside.

***

Back at Quincey's residence...

Tora finally pulled up to Quincey's apartment. He had gone back to his own place after a job to shower before going to Quincey's. Getting dressed in his suit, he knew that he was going to be expected at dinner by Martin and his boys. He hated dinners with the clan and yet still he went. So by the time, he walked into Quincey's apartment, he was dressed in partial suit. Dress shirt slightly open, no tie and his suit jacket only added slight warmth. As the day was progressing, the temperature was dropping.

Immediately upon walking through the door, Tora was met by Quincey's panicked face. “Where the fuck have you been?! And why didn't you turn on your phone?!”

Tora nudged passed him as he walked to the couch. “I was on a job. Phone got destroyed.” He said as he took it out of his pocket and held it up, showing the cracked screen. “I have to get a new one.”

Quincey gripped his hair as he wanted to rip it out. “Fuck Tora! Of all the days!!”

Tora shrugged. “Quit your bitching. I'm here now.” He took out a cigarette and lit it. He sat down and adjusted his dress shirt.

“UGH!!” Quincey stepped over to him. “Poppy was here!”

Snapping his head to him, Tora's face got serious.

Quincey looked into his eyes and couldn't read him. “She came looking for you.” Still no word. “You need to go after her.” Nothing. Quincey sighed and sat down on the couch. He rubbed his hands over his face. “Tora, please say something.”

Tora was still in shock of the news. It had been months since he last saw her. Them. On the rooftop. Gaining his composure, he blew out smoke from his nose. “She's getting married today.” He frowned as he knew what the day was and last thing he wanted was to be reminded.

Moving to face him, Quincey braced himself with one hand on the couch. “But she loves you. She came here to see you. She said she needed closure but I doubt that.”

Tora looked at him before taking another puff. “So?”

Quincey yelled in frustration as he stood back up. He paced the living room floor. Finally stopping in front of the television, he looked at Tora. “Stop acting like you don't give a shit. I know how you've been hurting all this time. Not once have you gotten over her. Clearly, she hasn't gotten over you.”

“Then why is she marrying him?”

“I don't know. Why don't you go after her and ask? I mean come on, all you have to do is flash her with that ridiculous gorgeous dimpled smile of yours and she'll melt like butter for you.”

Tora reached over to the ash tray and tapped it off. “Should I be flattered that ya think so highly of my charm?”

He smacked his forehead. “Look you neanderthal. Quit playing with yourself. You love her and she loves you. Go after her before she ends up making the biggest mistake of her life.”

Tora sat there looking at him. He weighed his options and the only outcome was having Poppy in his life. He was tired of being the only one without true love. Even when he tried taking random women to bed, he couldn't pull himself to do it. He'd left them, confused and untouched. He didn't care if the rumors were still going on about his sexuality. He had other things to worry about.

Getting up from his seat, he put out his cigarette. He locked eyes with Quincey, knowing he was right. Today, of all days, was the day he would tell Poppy how he really felt. Even if he didn't make it on time, or if she didn't accept him. He had to get it off his chest.

To be Continued....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muahahahaha sorry i have to leave you hanging.
> 
> What are your thoughts???


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gyu gets rejected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse my typos. I'm writing this as I go.
> 
> Enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Always looking forward for your thoughts.

Standing in front of the podium, they listened as the judge began talking about love and how marriage was not to be taken lightly. At that moment, Gyu, who was dressed in his black suit and had his hair gelled back, looked over to his bride. Poppy glanced over when her body shivered. They looked at each other as the judge's voice seemed to disappear into the background. Feeling like her heart would burst, her stomach began to twist. Blood had rushed to her head as her heartbeat raced. Continuing to look at Gyu, she saw how happy his eyes were. Here she was about to give herself to a man that she didn't love. She knew that no matter how long he tried, she would never love him back. Knowing that, she broke eye contact.

As the judge told them to face each other, she had glanced over her shoulder. There, stood her coworkers and boss, along with her Granny and her two hometown friends. There was no one supporting Gyu and that made her feel worse. He was counting on her to make him happy and that was unfair to her. Looking back to him, she felt him take her hands in his. His eyes sank when his fingers brushed against her wrist. He frowned as he noticed what was around wrapped around. Poppy closed her eyes as her breathing got faster. She couldn't do it. Not like that. Not with him.

When the judge spoke, “If any person present knows of any lawful impediment to this marriage, he or she should declare it now.” Snapping her eyes open, she looked at the judge.

“Wait!” Hearing a small gasp come from her guests. She looked at Gyu and said, “I need a moment with you.”

Gyu looked at the judge and to their witnesses. He smirked before looking at her again and nodded. The judge raised an eyebrow but wasn't surprised. Things like that happened often. About half of the couples would continue on after their moments.

They walked away to the other side of the ceremony room, near the front door. Near their coats and other belongings. Placing his hands on her arms, he tried to warm them. “Are you okay?”

Putting her hands to her face, she took shallow breaths. “I can't do this, Gyu.” She softy said for only him to hear.

He frowned. Looking her over, he wondered what had changed since the day before. “Why?”

Putting her hands down, she shook her head as her bottom lip trembled. “It's not right.” She finally looked at him with tears threatening to fall. “I'm sorry.”

He took his hands off her. He glanced away not paying attention to the others in the room. “What's changed?” He whispered.

“Nothing and that's my point.” She lowered her head. “No matter what, I can't be with you.”

Her heard her soft cry. Placing a finger under her chin, he brought it up to look into her eyes. “You know, I'll do everything to make you happy. I love you.”

She let out a small whimper before shaking her head. “I don't.” There in his broken eyes, was the same look she had back then when she found Julri cheating. Biting her lip, she realized that if she continued with Gyu, she would probably do to him what Julri did to her. “If we end up married, I'll cheat on you. If not Tora with someone else. I won't forgive myself if I do. You don't deserve that.”

At the mention of his name, Gyu looked away from her. Remembering her wrist, he looked down to it before bringing her hand up in his. Looking at her, his eyes watered. “I highly doubt you would cheat on me with anyone else but him.” He shook his head as he let out a soft chuckle. He knew he was a fool. Even in plain sight, her love for Tora was no match for his.

Poppy moved her hand away from him. “I won't blame you if you hate me. I deserve it after all this time. But I can't marry you.” She stepped into him and kissed his cheek. “I'm really sorry.”

He closed his eyes at her touch. His heart sunk as he felt the rejection. It felt to him like getting hit by a car. Turning his head away from her, he listened as she stepped back.

Poppy turned and grabbed the closest thing to her, her clutch purse. Looking at everyone in the room, she frowned. “The wedding is off.” Not being able to face them, she bolted and ran. Everyone except the judge were left in shock. Looking panicked they walked over to Gyu. By then, the judge stepped out of the room to stop the clerk from completing the marriage documents. Gyu held it together long enough to tell Poppy's guests that she had changed her mind and didn't want to be with him.

Running through the main corridor of City Hall, Poppy held onto the train of her gown. She saw that the place was starting to empty. There were only two clerk tellers left at the desk as she whisked passed them. Pushing the door open, she continued to run. She apologized to the security guard and a bystander as she pushed through them. Feeling the cold air hit her, she ran as fast as her heels could let her. Running down the block, she didn't focus on where to go but to get away.

She had made it four long blocks when she came to a halt. Breathing hard, she tried to catch her breath as she realized where she was. The exact alley of stairs where she first touched Tora. Her eyes watered up again as her feelings were crashing against her. Taking the flight up, her mind played the memory of that particular day. By the time she reached the top step, she looked over as her tears fell freely. The space below was empty with the occasion of the sound of a car passing. She knew she had to keep moving. Feeling scared, like someone was after her, she turned her head and kept walking. With sniffle after sniffle, she thought of where to go. She opened her purse and saw keys. Closing it, she knew her destination.

***

Bursting through the streets, he swerved in and out of lanes. Not caring about the red lights. Tora was determined to get to City Hall. He had left Quincey's apartment but not before taking a burner phone. In record time, he pulled onto the curb. He shoved his door open as he got out. He ran to the building's doors. Pulling on them, he was met with resistance. He pulled on one again but nothing. Looking around, he found no one. He shouted his frustration, “FUCK!!!” He stepped backwards. He was too late. Looking for another way in, he spotted a note taped to a bulletin on the side. It read:

_Due to upcoming holidays, our hours will change. We will be closed two hours early every Friday until after the new year. Happy Holidays._

He looked at the official hours underneath the note. “Shit.” The office had just closed. Running his hands over his face, he turned to get back to his car. He got in and sat there for a bit. He banged his fists on top of the steering wheel. Taking out the burner phone, he sent Quincey a message. _Too late. Place's closed._

Instantly, Quincey replied back. _Try Chevy's. Never too late._

He saw the text before he left City Hall. He turned down the street. It was the path to head home. Ironically, Chevy's was also located on the street he was now on. He drove normal like a regular citizen and was grateful that he did. As he was coming upon the restaurant, he saw Gyu walking in by himself. Sitting up straighter, he turned his head to make sure what he saw. He wondered where she was. Was she already inside? Could he see her one last time? He focused on the road and came around the side of the building, where he found parking. Quickly, he tucked his shirt into his pants. Next, he put on his tie before getting out of his car. He walked to Chevy's as calmly as he could even though inside he was a wreck.

He swiftly walked through the golden doors and began looking for Poppy. Ignoring the looks of other women, his eyes searched through the seating areas. Nothing, he walked over to the bar. Passing a small area that had a reserved sign, he watched as the hostess went over and remove it. At the bar, he spotted Gyu. He was sitting alone. Closing his eyes, Tora summoned the courage to face the man that had taken his love away.

Gyu was sitting with his back to the rest of the room. The bartender, a good friend of his came by and gave him a drink. “Hey man, why so gloom? Didn't you get married today?”

Gyu picked up his glass of hard liquor. His stare remained on his drink. “It got canceled.” He sighed as he tossed his drink back and made a face as the liquid burned down his throat. The bartender looked up as he saw Tora approaching. Quickly, he turned and busied himself down the bar.

Tora took a seat next to Gyu. He brought out his cigarette packet. Gyu glanced over and closed his eyes. He was feeling like shit already. “What do you want? Came to gloat.” Tora lit up and inhale. He was taking a moment to calm his nerves. Gyu took his silence as his answer. He buried his face into his hands. “She left me.”

Tora continued to sit there. He knew not to show reaction. “Well what do you expect me to say?”

Gyu turned to look at him. “Why are you fucking here?”

Blowing smoke into his face, Tora grabbed him by his tie. Getting into his personal space. “Where is she?”

“Hell if I know. She bolted out the room.” Gyu pushed against him and was relieved that Tora's grip loosened. He sat in the chair, looking at the empty glass in front of him. “For fuck sake, she had your bracelet around her wrist.” He shook his head at the thought. “Should have know she still cared about you when she didn't even allow me to touch her last night.”

Tora wanted to smirk but he wouldn't let himself react. Not in front of Gyu. Taking another swig from his smoke, he sat there. Trying to figure out where she could have gone. There was no doubt in his mind, that she would make heads turn if she was wearing a wedding dress. “The heart wants what it wants, Gyu.”

Gyu did his best not to break. “What do you know about wanting? You pushed her away because of this life. She didn't care. Still doesn't. She knows what I do for the clan.”

Turning to look at him, Tora raised an eyebrow. “Gyu?” He hoped that he didn't spill clan secrets. That was betrayal in itself.

He turned to look at Tora. “Not the specifics. I'm not stupid but she's smart to keep her mouth shut.” He sighed and shook his head. “Guess it's better this way right? I mean...once we got married we would still be struggling. I can't even finish paying my debt. You on the other hand...you can provide for her if you wanted to.”

He put his cigarette out. Tora didn't want to hear Gyu feeling sorry for himself. He grabbed the man by the top of his suit jacket, pulled him closer and talked softly. “Get over yourself man. It's no wonder she didn't fall for you. You gotta man up and deal with your shit. I could have told you that at the beginning, but you had to run off and pretend that she had an interest in you.” He watched as Gyu remained unmoved. “We both know, she's too polite to turn someone down. Only reason she did today is because she's had enough.” He let go of Gyu and watched as the slimmer man lowered his head in defeat. Tora sighed as he adjusted his suit jacket. “If one day I find out that you put her at risk of getting hurt, you better believe that I will end you.”

Gyu shook his head. “I won't.” He replied as he knew that even with all his tech skills, he wouldn't put Poppy in such a position. He turned to reach over to his left. He looked up at Tora and held up his jacket. “She forgot this. She's so impulsive.” He saw Tora take it before he left. Gyu sighed before he called for a refill.

Tora left Chevy's without looking back. Outside, he wondered where she would go. Thinking of all possibilities, he remembered the train station was nearby. If she didn't have a lot of money on her, she would take the train since the cab rides were expensive. He quickly made it back to his car. Would she go back to her apartment? Or has she found a new place to hide? He fetched his temporary phone out and texted Quincey. Hoping the man would find out for him through her coworkers. Tora managed to get back on the street, barging through the streets to try to find her.

To be continued.... It's about to get steamy and juicy. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora finds Poppy and have a joyful reunion in a cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a little late in the day. Got home late and started writing it late. Either way, I got it done. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Not sure about continuing with this plot since I got other ones I'm working on. I've neglected them while trying to make sure our lovebirds get some lovin'. 
> 
> Anyways, please excuse any errors. As always thank you to everyone for the feedback.
> 
> Oh and while writing this, the Song: It's You by Ali Gatie pretty much sums up what Tora and Poppy are feeling when they reunite.

It didn't take long before Tora received a call from Quincey. The man practically sounded panicked as hell and Tora had to calm him down in order to understand him. Keeping an eye on the road, he continued to listen as Quincey explained that Erdene mentioned that Poppy was heading out of town. It didn't make sense though if her grandmother was still in the city. Quincey continued ranting about places where she would go and that she tried calling Tora. But, Tora didn't want to hear it. He had a strong hunch on where to go. He hung up on Quincey mid sentence as he looked at the clock on the dashboard before rushing towards the City's train terminal. Recklessly parking his car along the curb, he jumped out and ran inside. Not caring about bumping into people or cutting the line, he made it to the ticket window and urgently requested a ticket. “Need a ticket to Moonbright!”

The ticket attendant looked at him with wide eyed before stuttering out, “U-uh y-you just missed it, sir.”

Tora got angry and slammed his hands on the counter. “By how much?”

The attendant jumped and before glancing at the clock. “It left about five minutes ago. Do you still want a ticket? The last one for today won't be until two hours.” Tora stared at the short fidgety guy. He shook his head as he turned and headed back to his car. Thinking that if he sped off now, he could meet her there.

The attendant got up from his chair and looked to where Tora headed. He wondered if that guy was the groom to the young bride from earlier. Sitting back down, he took the next person in line.

Back in his car, Tora missed the tow truck that was coming around. He smirked thinking, _Not this time._ He sped off like a lunatic as he made his way to the highway. He headed for Moonbright. All his determination was fueled by seeing his brown eyed girl. His heartbeat raced with adrenaline as he didn't care about minor details like extra clothing or a place to stay. All his focus was on getting to her on time. If he missed her again, who knows where she'd be next. He would be forced to wait for her at her apartment until she got back. If she even went back. The panic began but as it started to settle in his gut, he pushed it back out. He had to have hope. Hope in meeting her.

***

Poppy sat in the back in the last train car. She purposely sat away from other travelers. Feeling their eyes on her when she first got on, made her feel little nervous. But, she figured she was looking strange to them because she was still in her wedding gown. She smacked the side of head when she realized that she should have gone home first to change. But the panic inside her made her not think clearly. She just wanted to get away from her problems. Something that she had done a quite a few times. Feeling disappointed with herself, she knew she should be brave enough to face her mistakes by now. Sighing, she leaned back in her seat, with her arms around her. The chilly air made her shiver. Again, not thinking clearly, she frowned when she realized she left Tora's jacket behind. She hoped that maybe her friends or Granny would keep it safe for her. She heard the soft ding come from her purse. She opened it and it was her phone. Looking at it, she was surprised to see so many missed calls and messages. She threw her head back, not wanting to cry again. All she wanted was to be left alone to collect her thoughts and when she was ready, she would get back to the world. At that moment, she never thought that her day would have ended up being on the train by herself. Taking a deep breath, she looked at her phone again and replied.

Text to Erdene: _Sorry to leave in such a haste. I'm heading to out of town. Need some time to clear my head. Call you when I get a chance. Thanks._

Text to Danae: _No need to worry. I'll be okay. Tell Granny, I'm sorry. I'll see you girls when you arrive back in town. Just need time alone. Love ya._

Text to Quincey: _I'm sorry for this morning. I didn't want to put you in that position. But thanks for trying. Maybe we can catch up some time. I really miss our talks._

After she pressed send on her last message, she turned off her phone. She wanted no further distractions. More like coaxing her to get back. She sunk further in her seat, looking out the window. She watched as the train pulled away from the terminal and hoped to get to Moonbright before the snow began.

***

It had been two hours when Tora was driving on the single road along the train. He glanced out his window, hoping to spot her. He pushed the gas pedal harder, roaring the engine faster. Stealing glancing over to the side, his eyes looked at each window. As he let the car slow down, he made it to the last train car when he finally spotted her. She was staring out the window in a daze. He smirked as he remembered that she had the same look on her face the very first time. Turning his head to pay attention on the road, he shifted gears and sped faster. _See you soon, sweetheart._ He wanted to get to the train station before the train did. He hoped that when she pulled up, he would be waiting for her.

Seeing the Welcome to Moonbright sign made Tora feel more anxious. He sped passed slower vehicles as he turned down the road that would take him to the train station. Coming to a halt in the small parking lot. Leaving the car on, he jumped out and felt the freezing cold temperature. He was still in his suit and tie. Grabbing his sweater jacket for her, he took the same steps he fell on and walked over to the platform. Balling his fists, he tried not to think how cold it was. He took out a cigarette and lit it up. At least that would keep his body warm until he got back in his car. He glanced down at his watch and knew the train would be pulling up any second.

Right on time, he watched as the train pulled in. The wind picking up, pushing his hair into his face. He put the cigarette to his lips one last time, taking a big inhale before dropping it and stomping it out. When the train stopped, he waited as the travelers came out. He arched an eyebrow when one was trying to get Poppy's attention. When the traveler noticed Tora, he quickly walked away realizing that was her “groom”.

Into the cold, she still hugged her arms around her. She did her best to get off the train without stepping on her dress. As her feet touched concrete, she looked up and saw Tora. She froze, not expecting to see him.

Tora looked at her. She was breath taking. His heart skipped a beat. Even if her makeup was a little smudge, she was the most beautiful person he laid eyes on. Wanting to desperately kiss her, he waited. He wanted to confess his feelings but the only thing that came into his mind was, “Heard you called the hotline for a lethal weapon.”

She blinked out her frozen state. “Tora?” She began stepping closer to her.

“Hi sweetheart.” He softly said as he watched her rub her arms. He licked his lips before he held his jacket out. “You cold?” With both hands, he held his jacket for her to get in.

She walked up to him, turned and placed the jacket over her shoulders.“Thank you.” She adjusted the jacket, zipping it up before turning back to face him. She gave him a soft smile before her eyes widened. Tora didn't hesitate to bring the hoodie over her head and pull on the strings. He tied it in a knot. “Hey!” Tora held back from smiling before he watched her reach to pull on the strings. In a swift move, he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. “WHAT are you doing?” He turned as he didn't answer her. He felt her push against him. His grip didn't budge as he continued taking them back to his waiting car.

“TORA?!” She shouted as she was getting upset. She couldn't believe at how quickly he could go from doing something sweet to behaving like a neanderthal.

Taking the steps down to the parking lot, he playfully spanked her bottom. “I'll loosen up the strings in a bit. Just calm down.” He chuckled as she stopped making a fuss. Once he got to the car, he got her in the car. He was sure that she could get herself out but liked that she probably was playing into it. Rushing over to his side, he made sure the heater was cranked up all the way. He was freezing his nuts off and knew that she would be too. Turning his body to her, he reached over and undid the strings. He pushed the hoodie back and smiled seeing her cute little frustrated face. “There. Happy?”

She looked at him with her upset face. “What the fudge was that for?”

He snickered seeing how adorable she was at version of cursing. “Had to get you in the car.”

She crossed her arms over her chest. “I would have gotten in if you asked me politely.”

“Sorry sweetheart. I'll remember that for next time.” He reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear.

She felt his warm fingers and it felt good. Except, she wouldn't allow herself to budge just yet. “There won't be a next time.”

“I like it when you're feisty.” He leaned in closer.

She reached out and stopped him. “Stop it Tora.” They looked into each others eyes. Her anger was gone and replaced with curiosity. “How did you find me?”

He took her hands in his and left them pressed up against his chest. He rubbed her fingers trying to warm them. “A bird told me you were leaving town. I took a lucky guess on you'd coming here.” He watched as she processed his answer. Glancing down, he saw his bracelet. He raised that wrist and kissed the inside. “It looks good around your wrist.” He looked at her and smiled. He took the bracelet off and then placed it around her neck. “But I think it fits better here.” He traced the finger down and stopped to touch his ring that settled between her breasts.

Poppy felt her cheeks warm. She felt his touch as it made her stomach flutter. She had let him make the string of his bracelet into a necklace and place it around her. Watching his eyes fall on her chest, she bit her lip. He always seemed to make her feel weak in the knee. With just his simple touches, her body reacted to him. Taking a minute to focus, she leaned closer until they were inches away. “I couldn't do it, Tora.” His eyes met with hers. “I didn't love him.” She said softy.

He nodded. “I know.” He reached up and caressed her cheek first. Then, his thumb grazed against her lips. His eyes focused on her mouth. “Poppy, I...” He thought about how to start telling her how he felt.

She took his hand in hers and held it tightly. “Tora, it's you.”

Confused, he looked back at her eyes. “What?”

“It's always been you.”

His heart thumped fast and hard. He squeezed her hand as he finally admitted, “Poppy, I love you.” She heard him the words and she instantly pulled him to her. Her lips found his. Time stopped at that moment. Their lips parted as their kiss deepened. Tongues touched and dance inside each others' mouths.

After a minute of needing to breath, they pulled away. Resting their foreheads against each other, Poppy bit her bottom lip. “I love you too.” She kissed his lips again.

Tora kissed her back. “You know I can't make any promises about life being easy with me.” He felt her nod against him. “But you know that I'll die protecting you. Because it's always been you too. I want you to be with me.” He kissed her again before leaving a kiss trail down to her neck.

Poppy tilted her head back. She closed her eyes enjoying his touch. Feeling the blood rush down between her legs, she let a small moan escape. She blushed when he pulled away to look at her. “Can we get out of here?” She said as she was more than ready to leave with him.

He licked his lips and nodded. He kissed her lips one more time before he sat back in his seat. “Where to sweetheart?” He didn't care where they'd go. He wanted to be with her and knew she wanted to be with him.

She sat back in her seat too and put on her seat belt. “The lake isn't too far from here. There's a cabin there and has a great view of the lake.”

He took her hand and brought it to his lips. “Tell me where to go.” He put the car on drive and listened to her directions. It was about twenty five minutes when Tora decided to fill up on gas. He pulled into a small gas station/grocery store and turned off the car. “You got food up at the cabin?”

She looked at him as the heater turned off. “No. We would have to get some.” She watched as he took out his wallet out and handed her a money.

“Get whatever you think we'll need.”

She took it and smiled when he leaned in to kiss her again. She felt him move and take off his suit jacket. He placed it on her, adding more warmth to her. It didn't take long, before she was inside the store. Taking a few quick breaths, he mentally prepared himself for the cold. He stepped inside real quick and paid for gas. Rushing back to the car, he filled it up. On occasion, he glanced up and watched Poppy moving around inside. He wondered what she would get. Hoping that it wasn't all junk food. He sighed as he should have mentioned to get some real food. When the tank filled up, he jumped back into the car and started up the heater again. While he waited for Poppy to finish, he grabbed his burner phone and sent Quincey a quick text.

Text: _If anyone asks, I've got the flu. We're going MIA for a few days. Stay out of trouble._

About a minute later, Poppy opened the passenger door. She had a big smile on her face as she took her seat and set the grocery bags in the backseat. Tora arched an eyebrow. “What's with the smile?” He turned off his phone and place it in his pocket.

She looked at him and giggled. “The cashier thought we got married.” She buckled in and gave him the change.

He chuckled and shook his head. “One thing at a time, sweetheart.” He put the change in the cup holder between them.

Looking at him, she blushed. “I wasn't...I didn't...”

He chuckled again as he pulled away from the pump. “I'm teasing.” He glanced over to her as she continued to blush. He couldn't wait to get to where they had to go. He wanted to pull her into his arms and hold her.

Within ten minutes, he pulled up to the cabin. And just in time too because the sun had already settled behind the mountains and the sky was darkening. Getting out of the car, Tora helped Poppy up the porch steps. She grabbed the key from her purse and struggled to get the door open. Tora used a shoulder and gave it a good nudge before the door opened. Feeling the inside cold as well, Poppy went to turn on the light. Tora closed the door behind them before he stood there amazed. The place was small. A small kitchenette, a bathroom and living room which doubled as a bedroom. Similar situation as her apartment. Shaking his head, he stepped over to the small dinner table and set the grocery bags on it. But the inside of the cabin wasn't what left him amazed. It was the complete window wall that display the lake behind the cabin.

He stepped into the middle just looking out. “Is this place yours?”

Poppy walked over to him and took in the lake view. “It belongs to my Granny. So in a way, yeah.” She looked up to him and held his hand. They intertwined their fingers. “I know it's not much, but it's very peaceful here. We're all alone for miles.”

He smirked as he turned to look at her. “All alone huh? You sure you want to be with me?”

She giggled. “No one else is better than you.” She pushed up to her toes and kissed his lips. Feeling the pinch on her feet, she pulled away and took a seat on the cushy bed. She reached under her dress and began to take off her strappy heels.

Tora walked over to the corner to the old style iron fireplace and tossed in a few logs. He looked for the matches and smirked when Poppy walked to him with the matchbox. He kissed her hand when she offered it to him. He crouched down and focused on getting the place warm for them.

Poppy took off both his jackets and placed them on the hooks near the door. She went about putting the groceries away. When walking back to the middle of the room, she had a carton of strawberries. She made sure they were washed before eating them. Tora got the fire started and waited to throw another log in before walking over to her. He smiled when she offered him a piece. He leaned in, took a bite before grabbing her wrist and laid a kiss on the inside.

She swallowed hard at seeing him do that. Feeling her cheeks get hot, she wondered what they could possibly do in their time there. Tora took a strawberry from the carton and offer it to her. He licked his lips as she took a bite slowly. His eyes fell on her mouth. Oh how he wanted to devour her in that moment but fought against it. He didn't want her changing her mind and kicking him out. He'd settle with just being there with her.

Taking the carton from her, he put it down on the bed before he brought her close and hugged her. He felt her wrap her arms around him. It felt so heavenly to have her in his arms. She looked up to see him looking at her. “Tora?” She began to feel warm despite her cold skin.

“Yes, sweetheart?” He reached up and caressed her cheek.

“Kiss me again.” The moment she said it, she saw him dip down and kiss her. She closed her eyes and let him deepen his kiss. She put a hand in his hair and felt an odd shape in his hair tie. Smiling inside, she recognized her strawberry tie. Letting his tongue play with hers, they both moaned. He backed her against the edge of the bed before she pulled away from him. “Wait.”

He stepped back and looked like he did something wrong. She smiled at him, thinking he was such a cutie looking worried that way. “I just want to put the strawberries away.” She picked up the fruit and put them away. Looking over to him, she softly giggled when he didn't move. She went over and turned off the light. The light from the fireplace lit the whole room well, so she went back to him without bumping into things.

Tora watched his beauty set the mood and couldn't help but feel his heart leap. Once she was back, he cupped her face. “You're so beautiful Poppy.”

She reached up and gave him a peck on lips.

Looking her over, he couldn't help and want every inch of her. When his eyes met hers, in his soft husky voice, he told her. “I want all of you.”

“I want you to have me as much as I want all of you.” She wrapped her arms around his neck. Pressing her body into his. He moved his hands down to her shoulders and began sliding her gown down. For a second she tensed up but when his lips touched her neck, she relaxed. She knew he wouldn't do anything without her consent and she basically just given it.

Her hands moved from his neck to his shoulders as she nudged him closer to her body heat. She was basking in his touch as her arousal stirred awake. Her breathing began shortening as she felt his lips move from her neck to her right shoulder.

Tora kept pushing the straps down, wanting to touch every inch. His hands found themselves on the small part of her back and gladly found the zipper. Unzipping it, he freed her from her gown. He stopped his kisses to see her voluptuous body. When the gown fell to her feet, he noticed the strapless white bridal bustier corset with matching panties. His mouth watered but as much as he enjoyed looking at her little surprise, a small urge to get angry came over him. He didn't want to believe that Gyu was going to see her this way.

When he stood there looking at her, she watched as anger washed over him. She cupped his face and whispered. “What's wrong?”

His face got serious and looked at her. “Did...you two ever...?”

She shook her head. “No. I didn't feel right with him. As much as he tried...”

“He didn't force--”

She put her fingers to his lips. “Just forget all about it. Tonight it's just us. As it should have been all this time.” She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and brought him down for a kiss. When their kiss got urgent, their hands naturally wrapped around one another.

He pulled away, panting. “I don't have..”

She looked at him and smiled. “I have a birth control implant. We're good for the next four years.”

He grinned as he loved how in tune she was with him. He went back to kissing her until he moved them back to the bed. He laid her across it before he pulled away to look at the view. Biting his lip, he watched as she sat up on her elbows and bent her knees up. “Tell me how you want it, sweetheart.”

She looked up at him staring at her like a hungry animal. Not at all scared, it thrilled her. Thinking about it, she remembered all her fantasies when she played with herself at night. She sat up, letting her feet dangle on the side of the bed. She scooted closer to him and returned the same hungry look. She didn't say anything as she reached up and pressed her palm on his crotch. Slowly rubbing, she found him halfway up. She licked her lips as she unzipped his pants. Glancing up, she waited for his consent. He pushed himself against her hand and that was what she needed.

Tora took off his tie and dress shirt as she worked his pants. Shirtless, he looked down as she managed to take his manhood into her small hands and stroked him. He licked his lips as he felt himself getting harder as she slowly tortured him. Her lips were inches from the tip of his cock and all he wanted to slam it into her mouth but he would wait.

Looking at his large member, she had to use both hands to stroke him. Poppy saw his half closed eyes and gave him a naughty smirk. She set a pace and felt him throbbing in hands. Wondering how he would taste, she leaned in and licked the tip. He groaned and she rewarded him by taking him into her mouth. He didn't fit all way and she didn't want to deep throat him since she never did it before. So together with her hands, she worked him towards the edge.

Tora threw his head back as one hand rested in her hair. He gripped a small chunk in his fist as he tried not to buck his hips into her mouth. “Oh shit.” He groaned before lowering his head. Panting, he reached down with his other hand and cupped her breast. He slipped inside the fabric of her corset and rubbed her nipple. It was already hard and it made him want to suck on it.

She closed her eyes while she continued to suck on him. She released one hand from him and slid it down her body until she reached between her legs. She spread her legs open and began rubbing at her clit over her panties.

Tora watched her doing it and felt jealous. Wanting to touch her like that, he stopped her from sucking on him. Startled, she looked at him wide eyed. He smirked at her. “I want to taste you too.” He got down to his knees as he brought her legs up. Kissing her left calf, he trailed his kiss down until he reached her pussy.

Poppy was leaning back on her elbows. Still at the edge of the bed, she watched as he dipped his head between her legs. She felt him tugged her panties to the side. A loud gasp escaped her when his mouth latched onto her clit. “Oh fudge!”

He chuckled into her pussy as he sucked on her little button. His tongue lapped at it between sucks. He looked up at her as she buckled and laid down. He continued to suck on her as he found her opening and inserted his finger. Curling the tip, her worked her tightness. She was going to be the death of him. He knew it and looked forward to it.

She gripped the comforter in her hands as her body twitched. Feeling him insert another finger, she moaned. Her eyes rolled shut as his tongue worked its magic. How was it possible that he knew exactly how to get her body react to him. Not wanting to think about his past relationships, she focused on the positive. She focused on his mouth on her pussy. Feeling the tingling sensation building up, her toes curled up. Lifting her head to see him, she met his golden amber eyes. She became lost in his eyes, panting harder. “I...”

He stopped long enough to hear her. He pulled away and licked his lips. He loved how she tasted. “You what? Tell me.”

She felt her throat dry as she breathed hard. “I want you inside me.” She watched up get up and take off his underwear. He stood before in all his glory. With the glow of the fireplace beside them, she was able to admire his chiseled form.

Tora reached to her and pulled her panties off. He watched she didn't hesitate and slip of her corset. Letting her breasts flow freely. Bending down, he cupped her breasts before latching onto one. Poppy laid back on the back and enjoyed his mouth on her nipple. Adjusting themselves on the bed, Tora held her knees out with both hands before he sat back on his legs. Looking at her glistening pussy, he felt ready. “You ready? I won't able to stop once I get started.”

She looked up at him and nodded. There was no doubt in her mind that she wanted him to stop. She opened herself more to him and watched as he positioned himself closer to her entrance. She let out a sharp gasp when the tip entered and grunted when he slid further in. Her walls tightened around him, giving him resistance.

Tora groaned as he pushed. Looking at her, he felt like giving her a moment. He moved over her and pinned her against him. “I know it hurts. Just don't resist me or I won't last.” He kissed her lips.

Feeling herself being stretched, she knew he was right. She kissed him back. “I'm sorry.” She whimpered feeling him push in. He had almost pulled out before he nudged himself in, this time all the way. She gasped into his ear.

Tora moaned into her ear before he buried his face into her neck. He let her adjust to his size before he pulled out slowly. Only to thrust all the way in again. Hearing her moan in pleasure, he pushed up on his elbows and watched her enjoy his thrusts.

Poppy's hands settled on his chest and ran her nails down and over his back. She heard him groan and continued to lightly scratched his back. Feeling like it was torture, she turned to him. “I want it harder.” She blushed as his mouth found hers. Their tongues dance while his hips bucked with each thrust. The slapping of their skin echoed in the room, blanketing the sound of the fire crackling in the background. She moaned into his kiss when she felt her thighs twitch. She was on the edge.

Panting hard from their kiss, Tora rested his head against her forehead. He felt his own tingling in the pit of his stomach. He wanted to last longer but knew his cock has a mind of its own. Looking down at her, he watched as her mouth stayed open. She was tightening around him. He kept thrusting harder when she finally climaxed. Letting her back arch off the bed, he slowed down but never stopped thrusting. He wondered about different positions they could do. He enjoyed watching her under him. He could get use to it. He also wouldn't mind her being on top. Licking his lips, he kissed her lips. “I want you ride me, sweetheart.”

She looked at him and nodded. She wanted it whatever way he gave it. Rolling over, she straddled him. She adjusted herself until she was comfortable. She felt his hands on her hips as began thrusting her hips. She set the pace and the angle she liked. Her hair now messy in the back, she leaned down and kissed him. She reached behind him and let his hair loose. Smiling, she knew it was her tie. Kissing him again. “Am I doing this right?”

He groaned as his hands gripped her harder. “Fuck yeah. Can't really mess this one up.” He met her with each thrust. Poppy sat up, placing her hands on his chest. She wiggled her ass a little, trying different ways that he would enjoy. Practically bouncing on him, she felt her own juices dripping between them. All the while, his ring still settled between her large bosom. She moaned harder as she her walls tightening again.

Tora bent his legs at the knee as he continued to meet her thrusts. He reached up and grabbed her breasts. He liked how they bounced within his hold. Feeling her tightening again, he wanted to climax with this time. He brought her down with him. One hand on the back of her neck and the other wrapped around her back. He bucked his hips as hard as he could. They both groaned and froze as their bodies came. Breathless, they stayed in that position until they were done.

Poppy laid her head on his chest and listened to his breathing. It's rhythmic relaxed her and brought exhaustion to her eyes. Tora rubbed her back and felt her body relax. He knew she was drifting. Looking down to her, he kissed her forehead before rolling them over. He reached up and watched the blissful look on her face. He glanced over to the fireplace and watched the flames dance. Rolling onto his back, he had pulled out of her and then let her curl up aside him. He reached under them and they both got under the comforter. Laying in bed together was right. Tora held her close watching the ceiling. His eyes drifted close and soon both were asleep.

In the middle of the night, Poppy woke Tora open. She didn't mean to startle him but she whispered to him that it was snowing. Tora sat up and watched as the first snow blanketed the ground and began freezing the lake. He let Poppy rest against them until they both heard their stomach growl loudly. They laughed before getting out of bed and settling for the strawberries and cream. They would enjoy the next three days together without no outside distractions.

**The End.**


End file.
